This Is Us
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: When Naomi Fenix, sister to Jenna Pearson married to Ross Pearson , ends up broken and feeling lost which man will capture her heart? Dominick Cruz/Ross Pearson/Rich Franklin/OC.
1. Think Twice

Think Twice

21 year old Naomi Fenix slipped through the roaring crowd of people heading towards her sister, Jenna Pearson. Jenna waved her hand at the brunette who was almost knocked over in the midst of a small argument between two middle aged men. She was caught mid-fall by her brother-in-law and newly crowned Ultimate Fighter winner, Ross Pearson. Ross' thick British accent wailed out as he stared at those men who had almost knocked her over.

"Blokes watch where you goin', alright?" Ross smiled down at Naomi as the two men threw looks of apology her way. Naomi nodded at them shaking her hand in response and turned her head to look at Ross.

"Thanks Ross." Naomi was American as was her sister. However the two had moved out to England when Jenna was 18 and Naomi was 15. The short, nearly bald cut Ross sported was what had attracted Jenna in the first place.

"No problem, Nami. Now come on I want you to meet someone." Ross chose a simple nickname for the younger girl. She smirked and nodded following close behind him.

Ross' eyes shot across the crowd as the much thicker accent of his trainer bellowed out to reporters and spectators. Wearing his fighting shorts and a white t-shirt Ross pushed through the crowd, grabbing for Naomi's hand. He had explained to Jenna he wanted Naomi to meet the former Ultimate Fighter winner and the now ended season's trainer.

Naomi held onto Ross with her hand in his and her other hand on his arm. She had fixed her blue halter top after being nearly knocked down and even further tugged her skirt down a bit. Her black heels added just a little bit to her height but did not make her taller than Ross.

"Oye! Mike!" Ross yelled at the man whose back was turned to them at the moment. Upon turning he smiled at them, his blue eyes going specifically to Naomi. She smiled back taking him in, blue eyes, short buzzed hair, well defined features. He wore a black dress shirt with the buttons open at the top along with blue jeans and black dress shoes.

"Ross! It's good to see you mate. Who's this pretty little one you got here?" He had extended his hand to Ross, allowing Naomi freedom of her hand again. Her other hand still held onto his bicep so that she wouldn't get dragged away in the sea of people. Ross winked at Naomi out of the corner of his eyes to which she smiled. Ross pulled his hand away and Naomi slipped hers into Michael Bisping's.

"Naomi Fenix, nice to meet you." Naomi smiled wide as Michael gripped her hand tightly and gave her a shy smile. "I'm Ross' sister in law."

"Well then, you're the one I've heard so much about." Michael released her hand and she remained a close yet comfortable distance from him. Suddenly someone pushed between Ross and Naomi forcing her flying into Michael's arms. He caught her easily as Ross had. He clenched his jaw staring at the man who had inevitably shoved her. Not that he minded her being in his arms, but the circumstances did not please him.

"Hey!" One word escaped his lips and the man turned to look annoyed at him as he approached. The man made a move to throw his fist as he walked towards Michael. Ross grabbed his wrist at the proper angle, twisted and yanked him down to the floor, pulling the man's arm into an arm bar.

"Have more respect for ladies, you rude git." Naomi spat viciously down at him and Michael grinned, having allowed her to turn in his arms to speak. Jenna finally wiggled her way through the crowd and stared first at her sister, Michael's hands resting softly on Naomi's waist, then her eyes drifted down to her husband on the floor attempting to break a man's arm.

"Right…so I'm not sure what to ignore first." Jenna's voice was loud enough for both Ross and Naomi to snap out of their daydream. Naomi looked down at Michael's fingertips resting on her hips and looked at Michael who was staring down over her shoulder as Ross released the man's arm. He squeezed her hips lightly before letting go to help Ross up.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean for you to see that." Ross said to Jenna who just grinned and shook her head hugging him tight and giving him a once over.

"You did, love. You'll pay later." Jenna's joke made the group laugh except Ross who shot her a look of sadness. Having moved over some to stand beside her sister, Naomi blushed at Michael's eyes on her. A stir of voices rang through the crowd and two pairs of hands lifted Naomi up making her yelp slightly. Looking down she realized it was two people she had known for quite a while. She had worked hard during her time in England and traveled to the United States in her spare time, meeting UFC fighters like the two that were holding her up at that moment.

"Hey, baby girl." His tone was smooth, reassuring and confident. Dark blue dress shirt, blue jeans and black shoes were his ensemble.

"Oh, future wife…I did miss you so." The second man spoke, brown eyes locking onto her green ones. She blushed and ran a hand over each man's head.

"Rich, Dan…please put her down. She's wearing a skirt for crying out loud." Jenna ran a hand through her brown hair and fixed the strap on her black dress. Both men lowered her carefully to her feet. Turning to her right Naomi fixed the white dress shirt of Rich Franklin. He was much taller than her, but not by so much. Dan Henderson stood on her other side, his arms crossed across his chest staring seriously at Michael.

"You look lovely, Rich. Are the others here?" Naomi's voice was kind, firm and loving. His hands fell on top of the ones messing with his shirt. He squeezed her hands and then released them as one hand moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Maybe…but how about we not worry about them right now, doll?" Rich's fingertips stroked her face softly a moment before his hands caught the ones that had fallen away when he responded.

"Uh…sure." Rich gave Naomi a long hard look that made her finally respond. A loud cough snapped the two from their private conversation. Dan's eyes flitted to Rich's and away, his head turning to look over the crowd.

"Baby girl, why don't you come with me? I think I see Chris from here." Dan smiled as she turned to look at him. She looked back at Rich, who had disappeared into the crowd without warning. Her eyes locked onto Jenna's as she turned back.

"Go have fun. Just text me, eh?" Jenna nodded at her as Ross put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay, Dane, show me the way." Naomi reached for Dan's arm but turned to look at Michael. "It was great to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around."

The brunette winked at him before turning back to grab onto Dan's arm, pulling herself close to him as he walked through the crowd. He looked down at her, a sign of worry and anguish on the opposing coach to the man she had just met's face. Both arms encircled his biceps she squeezed.

"You know I really don't like him." Dan's voice was authoritative as well as caring as he spoke. He placed a hand over the hand that met at the front of his bicep.

"Who? Josh? Yes I know." Naomi responded looking back at him as he shook his head, still picking his way through when a head of buzzed red hair came into view. Tapping on his shoulder caused him to spin and smile at Naomi.

"Nao-mi." He said her name as two separate words. She chuckled, her arms unwrapping from Dan's arm to hug Chris Leben. Dan was barely paying attention as the two conversed. He spotted Rich talking to Naomi's boyfriend, the blonde haired, green eyed Josh Koscheck, also one of the more disliked and hated fighters. Dan watched him throw his hand hands up at Rich, who was poking Josh in the chest and then towards where Naomi stood.

"It's going good like I said." Naomi's voice brought Dan's attention back to her. His last look towards Rich and Josh prepared him as Josh pushed through the crowd towards Naomi.

"Baby girl…" Dan warned touching her shoulder and she looked in the direction he pointed. At the moment his hand dropped Josh emerged looking pouty and puppy-dog eyed. He walked over to her and she smiled, allowing him to lift her up into his arms and kiss her. People around awed at the gesture but Dan looked disgusted as did Chris.

Rich emerged soon after the display ended. His eyes shooting to Dan's and then to Chris'. He shook his head disdainfully at them as Naomi's soft laugh broke through the crowd's noises, Rich's eyes now on the girl he often admired from afar. Taking a deep breath he gave her a smile as she held Josh's hand and looked over at Rich a moment. The smile she gave him back made his heart skip a beat. Dan cocked his head, catching the way Rich seemed to light up the minute Naomi looked at him.

"Ya'll wanna stop doin' that?" A sort of country-touched accent erupted from behind Rich causing the group to turn and look. Naomi bounced out of Josh's arms and straight into Forrest Griffin's. A ripple of jealousy crossed Josh's face.

"Hick boy, I missed you." Naomi whispered when she was able to be closer to his ear. He held her closer a moment smirking at Josh. Turning towards Rich he left her feet up, cradling her before placing her into Rich's arms. Rich gladly took her and Naomi just looked over at Forrest. He shrugged and then grinned.

"He looked like he really wanted to hold you." Forrest responded finally and Josh grit his teeth walking over to Forrest and getting in his face. "Whoa, boy."

"Fuck off, Forrest. She's mine and you know that." Josh was fuming until Forrest snapped his fingers and a videotape was placed into his hand. A girl appeared next to Forrest and Josh went a pale shade of white. Rich's jaw dropped as the tape, girl, and Josh's reaction clicked into place. Setting Naomi down he glanced from the tape to Chris and Dan, both sharing looks of shock.

"Now…Josh you wanna check that tone and that mouth? I think I got something to show Naomi, if you will excuse me." Forrest pushed by Josh and with Dan and Rich backing him up escorted Naomi to the backstage where they found a VCR and TV, placing the tape in the three men stood behind Naomi.

"Oh…god no." Naomi spoke in broken stutters of words, feeling her body weakening as she watched the man she thought loved her having sex with the girl that had handed Forrest the tape. "Did you plan this?"

"No…that girl is a friend. But she did it of her own accord." Forrest's voice was deep, calm and there was a hint of sympathy. Naomi could feel her lower lip trembling as Rich walked over to her, catching her the moment her knees gave way and buckled under. Dan walked over pushing the eject button as Naomi's tear-filled sobs echoed through the room.

"No…Shhh. Doll…Naomi…baby you gotta calm down." Rich whispered to her as he cradled her shuddering figure in his arms. His anger filled him but was suffocated by the way Naomi gripped to him.

"This wasn't the way we wanted you to find out, baby girl." Dan had knelt down beside Rich and Naomi, stroking her hair as Rich held her close, his face scrunched up in sadness. Naomi shook her head against Rich's chest as Forrest kneeled down as well next to Dan.

"You gotta be strong. I know this is hard but you just gotta try for us." Forrest reached out a hand to cover one that held onto Rich's shirt. Squeezing it in response she turned to look at his face.

"I think I might be…pregnant." The words that Naomi croaked out spun the three men into fury and hurt for her.

"I'm going to kill him." Dan's voice was coarse, angry, and as he stood Naomi moved from the frozen Rich's arms to stop Dan. Forrest helped her stand and put his hand on her lower back to support her.

"It's not worth it." Naomi had her hands on his chest as she spoke. Lifting his clenched fists, his hands uncurling so that his palms could hold her tear-stained cheeks. Sighing he nodded finally but a realization came to him making him speak.

"Where's Rich?" Upon asking Naomi whirled around, looked at the two men as they walked out the door and checked the halls. Shaking their heads in confusion Naomi slapped them in the chest.

"JOSH!" The two yelped out rubbing their chests. Taking off with Naomi running to grab the tape and then high-tailing it after Dan and Forrest. Having calling to warn a few other fighters and friends of what was to go down, Dan and Forrest emerged from the back stage looking for Rich over the crowd of people. Naomi saw him before Dan or Forrest, taking off towards him without care who she shoved into. He was mere inches from grabbing onto Josh's arm to chuck him into the cage when Naomi appeared between them. Turning Josh stared at Rich's face, now contorted in pure rage.

"What…" Josh began but Naomi turned shoving the tape into his hands, her body shaking as Dan, Forrest, Chris, Ross, Jenna, and Michael burst from the crowd.

"You sick, egotistical bastard…I hate you. No, wait, I don't. Hate implies I actually give a shit about you, but like your lack of feelings for me, I simply don't care. Oh…and I hope I'm wrong that I think I'm pregnant because if I'm not wrong, I plan on letting everyone that wants to get their hands on you do just that." As Naomi spoke every jaw of those around her dropped except Dan, Forrest, and Rich.

"I swear to god if I ever…EVER see you near her again I will break every bone in your body…twice." Rich's voice drifted from behind Naomi but came through with a hateful edge.

"And we won't stop him." Dan yelled over to Josh, who now stood with a mixed look of shock, annoyance, and frustration.

"Why do you care, Naomi? You were fuckin' Rich!" Josh lashed out as Naomi turned away and everyone gasped. In the next instant Naomi's fist connected with the arrogant fighter's face.

"No, Josh, no! Because unlike you I could keep it in my pants." She spat out at him as he clutched his nose in pain.

"Is everything alright over here?" A man's voice broke the frozen state of shock on those watching as Naomi held her fist in slight pain.

"Dana, this bitch broke my nose." Josh managed to get out, having dropped the tape in the scuffle. It had been picked up by the President of the UFC, Dana White. Running a hand over his bald head he looked from the tape in his hand, then to Josh and finally on Naomi being surrounded by the fighters and her sister.

"Well…I'm guessing you deserved it. So quit bitching and go get yourself fixed up and shut up." Dana's words caused Josh to gasp and others to cheer and applaud Dana. Josh shoved his way through the crowd, anger and humiliation on his face.

"Ross, Rich, Chris, Michael, Dan, Forrest…I'm going to assume there really is a good reason for why that jackass has a broken nose." Dana said as he approached the group around Naomi. Rich was cradling Naomi's fist in his hand and paid no attention to those around them. Dan's voice was vague as he could comprehend he was explaining what had happened.

"You gotta promise me you won't waste your time or your health by punching him…again." Rich smiled as Naomi nodded; clenching and unclenching her fist to ensure nothing had been broken. Rich would simply step back one step with a sigh. Dan catching this as well. Forrest knew Rich cared deeply about Naomi. In fact he knew Rich was falling in love with her more and more every day the two spent together.

Watching the way Rich stepped back from Naomi irked Forrest enough that he walked over to his friend's side and pointed at Michael, who was now hugging Naomi and laughing. Rich looked over at Forrest before crossing his arms across his chest and looking back.

"You know you love that girl…so why do you continue to hide your feelings and torture yourself?" Forrest's straight forwardness caused Rich to drop his arms from his chest and look at him, mouth half-agape.

"Forrest…I-I don't know what you are talking about." Rich managed to finally get out and Forrest rolled his eyes, shaking his head and walking away. He wouldn't force Rich to admit his feelings to and for Naomi. He was hoping fate would do its part.

Dan would continue to watch Naomi talking to Michael. A man he personally believed was just as egotistical as Josh. However he knew Michael was not as deviously cruel nor would he cheat on her. Though the main fact remained that the majority of UFC fighters like Michael, Rich, Forrest, Chris, and Dan himself, along with many others were married.

The gravitational pull Naomi had on Rich and Michael was not uncommon. Even Dan got twitchy and bothered when Naomi walked into his office in nothing but short black shorts and a tight black tank top. He could see how she cared for and loved all the fighters that had come into her life. She was everything in a woman one could wish for. Walking over he pulled Naomi away from Michael dragging her a bit before she found her feet. Rich and Michael stared in wonder and slight annoyance.

"Listen, baby girl…you know they are married. You aren't a ring rat. Take a break, step back, and take time away from Josh to think. Feel free to come to my house…or wherever. Just don't do something you'll regret." Dan explained as he steered away from the group and Naomi nodded hugging his side as they walked.

"I think I'll spend like two weeks with Ross and Jenna and then to Ohio for some visiting." Upon the mention of Ohio, Dan threw his hands up in the air. Ohio was where she was from but it was also where Rich's training center was.

"I'll be there then." Responding in an almost parental tone Naomi patted his chest softly and staying close to him.

"I'll behave I promise." Naomi's soft smile convinced the fighter enough as the two would disappear to relax in Ross' room until it was time to go.

So here it is my first chapter of this new story. Again forgive me for my lack of finishing other ones. To everyone sending me pms, thank you, I'd love to help, collaborate, and do what I can. Thank you for those who have favorited me. ^^ Hope you enjoy this ride. It comes from a special place.

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. House Of Cards

House of Cards

Sitting on the plane next to Jenna and Ross, Naomi looked out the window lost in thought. Las Vegas had been amazing, heart-breaking and confusing. Her hands rested on her stomach as she thought of Josh.

"Naomi…you okay?" Ross' voice broke her jumble of thoughts. His eyes locked onto hers as she turned her head to look at him. She was hollow inside and her eyes conveyed this. Normally she'd have Josh with her after big events like this but he wasn't and for good reason.

"Honestly? No. This sucks much more than I could have expected." Naomi sighed as Ross reached his hand over, pulling up the armrest between them and pulling her close into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she cried softly. Jenna was passed out next to Ross so she didn't hear Naomi crying.

"It'll be okay, Nami. Not now but soon. And no matter what happens you will always have me." Ross stroked her hair as he spoke. He felt his own eyes filling with tears for Naomi at the situation she was in. As he looked out the window over her head he could see the day breaking over the hills and towns. Holding her still close the two would fall asleep in the position they were in.

A few hours later the flight attendant would wake the trio up. Announcing they had landed and would be able to get off soon. Ross released Naomi as Jenna looked over cocking her head in slight wonder. Ross just shrugged and Jenna took his response not asking anything further or venturing to do so. Helping Naomi stand Ross placed her in front of him as they walked off the plane and through the terminal; Jenna was close behind but remained silent.

"Oye, my phone is going crazy from texts." Naomi laughed to Ross as Jenna helped him get their luggage off the belt. Naomi turned away missing the way Ross grinned at her. The majority of text messages were half from Josh, half from Dan, a quarter from Rich and Forrest and a few from Dana. She tapped through her I-phone to rid it of some of the messages, answering Dana, Forrest, Dan and Rich.

Just as she began to type a response to the nearly 50 some apology messages from Josh, Ross bumped into her and grabbed the phone from her shoving it into his back pocket.

"No…come on, let's get home." Ross stated as Naomi huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, walking beside him, Jenna trailed behind texting away with a free hand. After driving back to their house, Jenna passed out on her and Ross' bed and Naomi lay down on the kitchen island, her eyes shut as she relaxed.

Ross had spotted her laying there but decided to let her relax a bit before returning her phone. He had managed to put Josh on Naomi's block list. As he walked into the kitchen he put her phone on her stomach and smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him. He had leaned against the island his right hand reaching to run his fingers through her hair.

"Nami…" Ross whispered her name as he sighed, helping her to sit up. Upon sitting up she grabbed her phone, placed it in her pocket and leaned her forehead on Ross' chest. Ross let his hands rest on her lower back a moment before he realized Naomi had fallen asleep. She had started to murmur and whimper in her sleep as he carried her to her room, laying her down carefully.

"Josh…Why?" Naomi's words struck Ross' heart as he helped to make her comfortable. He pulled her phone out of her front pocket and laid it on the dresser. Finally, he reluctantly left the broken-hearted beauty to curl up in her sheets and drift.

Ross would curl up next to Jenna, but thinking, as many were at that moment, of Naomi. Naomi would barely wake a few times during the course of her sleep but did not hear her phone. She was content in just forgetting the world and the new problems she would have to face upon waking. Some of her dreams were peaceful whilst a few times Josh appeared only to be stopped by Ross, Rich, Forrest, and Dan.

Finally after resting for a good amount of time Naomi would roll out of bed, lumber towards her shower and change into shorts and a black tank top, pulling her wet hair back and out of her eyes and way. As she walked out of her room she grabbed her phone and noted all the messages from Josh were gone as well as his name had an "x" by it.

Chuckling she answered Dan's text message and shoved her phone into her pocket. She didn't note Jenna or Ross weren't there until she found the whole house empty upon exploration. The sound of the washer and dryer running didn't faze her as she began to pull out the vacuum and plug it in. She ran the vacuum through the house only stopping to answer a text message or two.

Just as she finished she heard the house phone ring loudly making her jump. Putting the vacuum quickly into the closet she grabbed the hand held off its charging spot in the den and answered it not expecting to hear who she did.

"Baby, please talk to me…I'm sorry." Josh's voice was sad, soft and more than begging, it was near pathetic. Deep down past the way he acted, and was always bound to act, he loved Naomi and after realizing she might be pregnant he felt even worse than he did when he cheated on her.

"Why, Josh? What's the point?" Naomi walked into the kitchen, resting her elbows on the kitchen's island. She ran one of her hands through her hair listening to him breathe deeply, something she had always enjoyed doing when he had fallen asleep on her lap, he wasn't a snorer thankfully.

"Because I want to be involved in my son or daughter's life and I love you, you know that I do Naomi." Even though his words sounded good and sounded honest, deep inside her heart Naomi knew he'd just cheat on her again. The facts made her body feel weighed down and even worse than she already was.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this." Naomi finally found her voice and pursed her lips, zoning out, as Josh began to babble and rant in her ear. She didn't hear the door open or the sound of rustling. Ross had dropped his bag with his fighting and training gear on the couch on the way in and headed to the shower in his and Jenna's room. He was quick but thought Naomi had left and hadn't noticed her in the kitchen, so he simply wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen.

"Goodbye then Naomi…I've said my piece. Think about it." Josh finally decided that if Naomi wasn't going to answer he might as well hang up the phone so he did. As Naomi placed the phone down she spotted a cloth on the ground and bent down to pick it up and at that moment Ross walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, which Naomi heard and popped her head up to note Ross was essentially naked, save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ross?" Naomi's voice hitched as he shut the door to the refrigerator and turned to look at her with a surprised reaction.

"Nami…uh….hi?" He was clearly embarrassed and this made Naomi chuckle and stand wiping at the counter as she averted her eyes away from the constant track up and down his body.

"So…where's Jenna?" She asked trying to focus on the imaginary dirt she was wiping at with the cloth. Ross' embarrassment faded as he watched her, noting her unwillingness to look him in the eyes.

"Jenna went to spend the day with my mum. You okay?" He asked walking over to stand next to her. Naomi fidgeted a bit. Ross was attractive and she knew that but had always avoided situations where she would be alone with him…while he was half naked.

"Sort of. Josh called." Naomi watched from the corner of her eye how Ross clenched his fists and placed them on the counter, even his finely sculpted abs, flexed.

"And?" Ross' voice was clearly annoyed. He wanted to strangle Josh and possibly cut his body up into little pieces.

"And I left him rant in my ear for a bit before he finally understood I did not want to talk." Naomi was still moving the cloth around, watching it to keep her attention away from Ross' penetrating gaze, as well as his still slightly wet body. After watching her move the cloth around a few more seconds, he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You cleaned it. Calm down. I'm not going to bite you." He responded as she finally looked at him, his perfect blue eyes blazing down at her, warmth filling them as he looked at her.

"Not that I would mind if you bite me." She muttered before she could control her lips and he grinned. Her body turned as Ross came around to stand in front of her, her green eyes staring into his. His hands rested, one on each side of her body, but resting on the counter. As he leaned forwards, Naomi closed her eyes and felt his lips melt against her.

As his hands moved from the counter to trail up her body, her skin warmed under her clothes and she shivered a bit, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she let out a soft gasp. His tongue spiraled around hers as he pulled her closer. Neither would pull away, not for a few moments before they both heard the door shut and Jenna's voice rang through like a bell.

Ross moved back and pushed Naomi down so she was hidden from sight. As Jenna rounded the corner she spotted Ross standing there and he walked over to meet her halfway.

"Tough day at the office?" Jenna asked running her hands down his arms and the large erection that had appeared when he was kissing Naomi had not gone away. Jenna began to mess with the towel while a slightly dazed and confused Naomi sat hidden waiting for them to leave.

"Come on lets go to the bedroom." He was hiding his anguish well and as Jenna skipped ahead of him, he called out promising to catch up. Naomi stood and turned to look at him.

"I…have to go back to the states for a while." Naomi whispered not wishing Jenna to know she was there. Ross clenched his jaw and tried to hold his composure.

"Don't leave, please?" He begged quietly moving to touch the side of her face with his fingertips a soft smile appearing on her face as he did this.

"I need to. I'll go to Ohio and have Dan come meet me; I'll stay with him and help at Rich's." Naomi let her hand rest on his as he flattened his palm against her cheek to bring her towards him, his lips kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm not sorry about that kiss." He whispered to her and she closed her eyes bathing in the fact she had just kissed her brother-in-law, with no regrets.

"Neither am I. Now go before she gets suspicious." Naomi smiled wider pushing him down the hall. She walked out the front door, not hearing the noises that followed after Ross walked into the bedroom.

"I am so not going to ask you but once…find us an apartment within the next 48 to 72 hours and be ready to receive me at the airport in Ohio?" Naomi was serious as she spoke to Dan and he automatically agreed and withheld the questions he had about her sudden decision. As she was hanging up the phone she heard the door open and Jenna's voice carried to her ears like a soft happy relaxed melody. Naomi thought she might throw up.

"Been out here long?" She asked and Naomi shook her head. A huge part of Naomi knew Jenna was afraid of Naomi and Ross "hooking up", as she had so blatantly put it. But as usual, Jenna was overconfident and thought she was just a bit better looking than Naomi. Naomi's eyes shot to where Ross was standing behind Jenna. There was shame on his face, as if he felt bad for sleeping with his own wife.

"Nope, not at all, but bad news, I'm heading back to the states by tomorrow or at least the next day for a while." Ross' jaw clenched again visibly annoyed he turned away heading towards the kitchen and slamming cabinets shut, checking for something to make as dinner.

"Okay, just be careful." Jenna responded kindly as Ross appeared beside her again, her eyes shot to look at him along with Naomi's.

"Couldn't find anything, going to get a pizza." Ross grunted out and kissed Jenna on the cheek. His keys in his hand, his eyes conveyed hurt at Naomi's decision to go. Naomi stood from where she had been sitting and stared after him a moment before she started after him.

"I'll go with him…he's dense." Naomi teased to which Jenna shrugged and shut the door as Naomi leapt to reach the other side of the truck before Ross started it. Banging on the window Ross hit the unlock button staring at her as she got in.

"Reason for going?" Ross was being harsh as he tended to be when hurt, so as he started the car and pulled out he kept his mouth shut, thinking. Over the past 4 or 5 years he had grown accustomed and okay with Naomi flying back and forth between the US and the UK, being gone for 4 to 5 months at a time, but now he realized what had been him simply protecting, caring for, listening to, and watching had grown into something more.

"You." Her answer was short and her eyes on his seeing the same fire that had burned in his during the kiss was there now, but there was that hint of hurt and pain.

"Then _why_ are you going?" He gripped the steering wheel as he drove glancing away from her and waiting patiently for her answer.

"Ross…you are my sister's husband. If I don't get away I'm going to end up doing something I'll regret. I already have enough to worry about and you know that." Naomi watched Ross' knuckles turn white, so she placed one of her hands on his as she continued. "Ross I don't want to do or say anything…yet. This isn't the time. Just know you have a place in my heart and how you feel…you aren't alone, okay?"

As she finished they pulled up to a pizza place and he stopped the car turning his head to look at her. His blue eyes rimmed with tears. He felt for her, so much more now, but he knew she was right. He knew he couldn't hurt Jenna, so he just nodded.

"I'm sorry I want to keep you here, protect you, but you are right." He managed to get out as Naomi moved both hands to hold his cheeks, her fingers and thumbs catching his stubborn tears. Naomi was only able to hold her composure until she felt his jaw tremble from speaking, and Ross noted the tears that befell her cheeks.

"It'll be okay. I promise. We'll figure this out, apart or together." Naomi heard her voice crack and she pursed her lips shut, realizing the composure she thought she had, had faded.

"If I can be a success in fighting, I can be success in ensuring we both end up happy." Ross joked trying to lighten the mood and Naomi chuckled as Ross pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair as she smiled into his chest.

"Sounds like a plan. Now come on, she's going to get worried." Naomi patted his back, making him release her. Nodding her got out of the truck, Naomi joining him soon as they ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and rushed back to the house.

"So there's a flight Saturday?" Naomi held the phone between her shoulder and ear talking to Dan and nodded searching the site he had emailed her on her laptop.

"Mhm, now you ready to explain the sudden want to come to the states?" Dan asked her as he removed his bags from the belt at the airport. He could almost see her shaking her head as she sighed.

"No, not yet." She answered him while her eyes moved from the screen to Ross' face and trailed down his body back to his feet which were lying in her lap.

"Right, well, you can explain when I see you." Dan wasn't going to ask if that was okay, he knew she understood explanations had to be given. Ross wiggled his toes while Jenna leaned her head back from her spot in front of the couch.

"I know. Okay, I booked the flight and what about sleeping arrangements? Where we staying at?" Naomi asked pulling up her messengers to see everyone but a few people offline. Logging back off she listened to Dan place his bag in the car he had rented.

"Found a two bedroom apartment about 20 minutes from Rich's gym. I think you'll enjoy the new talent I hear is coming in to train. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan had gotten into the driver's seat and started the car but waited to hang up with Naomi first before he would start driving.

"Sounds absolutely lovely and you actually think the new talent is acceptable for your standards? I cannot wait to see this, talk to you tomorrow though, night Dan." Naomi was smiling as Dan chuckled at her comment and finished with a simple bye and hung up.

"So everything all set over there?" Jenna was moving to head to bed as Naomi pushed her phone into her pocket, laptop closed and placed on the arm of the couch. Ross had noticed Jenna move but was still watching a movie so he wasn't ready to leave the room.

"Yep, it's going to be fun. I'm sure Rich will have me working non-stop…again." Naomi grinned as she remembered the last time she had spent time at Rich's gym, PowerStation.

"Well I'm heading to bed. Ross you coming?" Jenna asked him and he shook his head before he responded.

"Nope, going to finish watching the movie." Ross' response was as simple as the way Jenna shrugged and disappeared.

"Would you get your feet off my lap now?" Naomi was cocking her head to the side as she spoke and Ross nodded sitting up and giving her some space. Placing her feet in his lap she smirked and sighed letting her eyes close as she let the feelings of exhaustion slip in finally, taking hold.

Ross noticed her falling asleep, letting her do so while he watched the rest of the movie. Then for the second night in a row he carried Naomi to her bed and laid her down, covered her up and moved her phone from her pocket to her dresser. And though he didn't want to fully, he fell asleep beside Jenna.

Wow. Second one down. I have taken a lot of time to pre-write the first and second chapter by hand. Part of the third one is already written just have to type it up. Maybe then I'll stop writing by hand. Anyways review please.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
